1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in equipment mounting apparatuses, and more particularly to improvements in locking means to maintain the relative positions of first and second equipment mounting frames in an engaged relationship.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, with the increased interest in mobile communication equipment, such as Citizen's Band, amateur, and in fact, even commercial radio services, it has been becoming a widespread practice to remove the particular communication equipment vehicle in which it is used during periods of inactivity or non-use of the equipment to discourage its theft. To facilitate such easy removal, various mounting appliances have been proposed and used. Typically, such appliances employ first and second frames which have a facility enabling sliding engagement therebetween. Ordinarily, a plug which carries power supply and frequently microphone and antenna connections are brought into engagement when the frames are in operative position.
Nevertheless, such prior art frames have been unsatisfactory in many respects. Typically, the frames are inadequately locked one with respect to the other, resulting in excessive vibration and noise, and which, in fact, may have deleterious effects upon the connection plug, and constitute a general annoyance to the equipment user.
Although efforts have been made to insure that the mounting appliances, once in an operative position, do not slide apart, that is, lock in place along the axis of the sliding engagement, in so far as is known to applicant, no effort has been made to stabilize the relative movement between the parts of the appliance in directions transverse to the sliding direction.